


[podfic] What Real Pain Feels Like

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Homicide, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Fuck Or Die, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, M/M, Painful Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Top!Han, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While in a bar one night, a bartender approaches Han Solo, bringing forth flashbacks of a regretful event that occurred many years ago- the reason why Han goes to the bar so often in the first place.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, anonymous





	[podfic] What Real Pain Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Real Pain Feels Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265311) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Created during Voiceteam2020 for team Podfic Gothic.

  
[  
**Download**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4da86dd4mx8f6w8/What%20Real%20Pain%20Feels%20Like.mp3?dl=0)  
  
09:38 - 9.41MB  
  
_Music clips from "Gloomy Sunday" - Billie Holiday._


End file.
